Boyfriend At Work
by BlackSoulStar
Summary: Yukina has something to tell Kisa at his work. Sucky summary. The story isn't too long so just read it. Yaoi (duh)


Kisa looked at all the stacks of paper then sighed. It was already lunch time and he had no chance of leaving to catch lunch. The male looked to the person who was sitting next to him who didn't have as much papers on his desk.

"Ritte. Buy me a sandwitch please from the vending machine on the bottom floor," Kisa dug his hand into his pocket then handed him some money for the said vending machine.

"Onodera get me one as well," Takano asked as well keeping his eyes on his paper. Ritsu only nodded then was piled with more requests for sandwiches by the table. Mino and Harori handed over there money then Ritsu headed to the front of the building.

He noticed a guy who was asking people for the Emerald Department. Ritsu laughed then walked over to the male. No-one was going to help him, the place was hell up there. No one didn't want to be associated with it.

"Emerald Department your wanting, I'm from there, is there a reason you are here?" Ritsu asked the male who was standing alone in the middle of the hallway. Ritsu picked up 5 sandwiches then walked over to the brown haired male.

"I'm looking for Shouta Kisa. Do you know him?" Ritsu laughed.

"Yeah, I know him. I'm running an errand for him," The male looked to Ritsu's hands shocked.

"These are for our table. Kisa had asked to buy him a sandwich and I end up buying our whole table a sandwich," Ritsu looked up at the clock then looked at the time. He had to go to a meeting very soon.

Ritsu suggested that the male followed him and the male did so, "My name is Kou Yukina," The male finally introuduced.

"Ritsu Onodera, nice to meet ya. May I ask what connection you have with Kisa?" Yukina blushed then whispered 'boyfriend'

"Oh, I see," The doors opened for the lift and Ritsu quickly rushed back to his desk handing his sandwich to Kisa and the rest.

"We are going to be late for our meeting," Takano fumed. Ritsu nodded then noticed that Kisa was on the phone with his author. The male poked his arm then pointed behind him to Yukina. The dark haired male could only stared at his boyfriend.

"I'm going to a meeting, so if you wanna sit, here's mine," Ritsu grabbed a few files of his desk and rushed after Takano who had already gone ahead.

Kisa looked to the mop of lushes brown hair that was staring at him as he spoke with his author over the phone, he tried to open his sandwitch but couldn't do so without his other hand. Yukina took the sadnwich and opened it for Kisa who bowed his head and bit into the sandwich.

"Sorry I haven't had lunch yet, so I'm eating now," Kisa stated to his author who told him to carry on with what he was doing. Kisa took another bit of the sandwitch and put it onto the desk before typing stuff onto his his computer.

"Page 34, right see, the main protagonist seems to confess her love far to quickly, the build up is not there and the layout of the page is rather confusing. Please amend this as well as page 35, the drawing off the girl is not right. This will be adapted into an anime and unless these changes are fixed there is no chance. If this was in the anime, we would lose the viewers straight away," Kisa hung up then looked to his boyfriend who was staring at him in shock.

"That was my favourite author and you yelled at her," Kisa brought Ritsu's chair closer then showed Yukina the pages.

"Don't spoil this for others, so don't tell anyone at your work," Yukina nodded and watched as Kisa brought out the manuscript and another part to her book.

"See how here, this love scene draws the reader in. You get a better sense of the character and your eye flows with the scene almost like it was a novel. Now look at this," Kisa flipped a page and Yukina began to read with a smile on his face.

"Now this storyboard is rather confusing. And is not acceptable and the speech is far to much and the two simple drawings don't add any depth to the character," Yukina nodded then picked up his boyfriends sandwich before taking a bite of it.

Kisa turned to his laptop and began to type in the corrections that had to be made and the document that had to be supported for his work.

"Kou why are you at my work in the first place?" Kisa asked not moving his eyes away from the screen. Yukina looked down then took Kisa's hand. His other hand still typed away.

"Shouta," Kisa turned his attention to his boyfriend and saw that his face was pained. Kisa put his hand on top of Yukina's and gave out a smile.

"My dad passed away. He was seriously ill and he died last night. The funeral will be held in a week and I want you to come with me," Kisa looked down. He was so busy with work. He shook his head then looked into his boyfriends eyes.

"Kou. I am super busy at work and one day of will cause a lot of hassle, but fine, though I will be staying back quite late so I can get that day off," Kou kissed his lovers lips softly but his whole table whooed him and he soon felt a person ruffling his hair up. He saw Takano with a smile then watched as he took a seat.

"I see you have finally settled. That's cute. Took you long enough. Kisa's boyfriend, could you move to that seat," Takano pointed to the seat that was opposite Hatori and that was next to Kisa, "You are sitting in Onodera's seat," Yukina stood up and moved over to the pointed seat. He watched as everyone was working hard and the whole place was rather gloomy despite the fact that it was covered in cute items.

"Rittie, how busy are you, this week," Ritsu grinned.

"I'll be completed everything by tomorrow night. Why?"

"Help me catch up. Please," Ritsu nodded continuing on with the final parts to his project. Kisa grinned then continued to right the document on the manga. Yukina found it interesting as his boyfriend worked hard. Normaly when he saw his lover, he was undressing Yukina or was sleeping. He never really saw him at work before. It was interesting how he was concentrating so hard. He was very beautiful when he concentrated.

"Kisa a fax," Kisa saw his smiley friend Mino and took the fax happily and read everything. He dialled a few numbers into the phone still looking over the manuscript that the author had fixed up a bit.

"That's more like it. Do you find it more enjoyable?" Ritsu looked at the manuscipt and looked at the one before hand and nodding his head. Kisa smiled to Ritsu and Takano walked over to see how Kisa was getting on.

"That's more like though I'd have the box order more like this," Takano got out a red marker and began to put in errors of the page. Kisa thanked him then nodded his head agreeing with his judgement.

"There is still an error, so please get that adjusted and carry on with the next stage," Kisa hung the phone up. Then stretched his back before continuing on with his work.

Was it this awkward for Yukina when Kisa came into the store for leisure. It did feel nice to be with him. He was content on sitting and watching him type up a crappy document. He must love watching the process for his favourite books to get updated. It must have been weird for him to listen to Kisa to tell at his favourite author and tell her it is boring.

Kisa really did enjoy Yukina being here. He didn't have to worry as much and he was sure that the gloomy room was a lot brighter due to him being here. Kisa smiled then looked to his boyfriend who was resting his head in his hand. Upon making eye contact the two smiled at each other.

**Another story done. I hope you like this.**


End file.
